Reencuentros de Vidas Pasadas
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Rini (de Sailor Moon) por medio de una llave mágica, llega al mundo Shaman King, sin saberlo, conoce a Hao, quien asegura que ella es la reencarnación de alguien que él quería demasiado, y no me refiero a una madre, sino, a una esposa.
1. Fallo en el tiempo

**Capítulo 1: Fallo en el tiempo, inexplicable sensación de espíritu.**

Una chica alrededor de 15 años, caminaba por el palacio de Cristal en la luna llena. Normalmente se le veía por las noches un tanto solitaria, siquiera con la compañía de su gatita rosa le hacía sentirse mejor. Nada, con una cajita en sus manos, y con una palanca circular que producía sonido en bajo, pero al igual hacía eco en el silencio mientras pasaba...una música que la hacía tranquilizar desde que era una niña. Se sentó en las rocas y miraba a su alrededor, mientras seguía moviendo la palanca. Cerrando sus ojos, se quitó las coletas altas de su cabellera rosada pastel. Su vestido blanco ahora era más de una adolescente cualquiera y su cuerpo se había vuelto muy soberbio. Pero no tenía muchos amigos ahí en la Luna de Cristal...

- Quisiera tener un amigo para toda la vida.- dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a sollozar cuando la gatita se subió en sus piernas.

- Pequeña dama, no llores...Diana está aquí.- dijo la gatita mostrando una luna amarilla y de costado en la frente.

- Sí, lo sé mi querida amiga...¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- preguntó Rini mientras acariciaba su melena lisa y suave.

- Llevamos poco tiempo sentadas, pero caminando alrededor de una hora.- dijo Diana, bajándose de las piernas de la joven, quien se levantó al poco rato y miró al horizonte.

- Volvamos a casa.- dijo Rini, dando media vuelta, y guardó la caja de música, comenzando a caminar, acompañada de su fiel amiga.

- Noto un poco de tristeza en su rostro...¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó Diana

- Sólo necesito descansar, creo que eso haré.- dijo Rini comenzando a molestarse un poco, pero no por culpa de la gatita.

- De acuerdo, si me lo permite decir, ¿por qué no usa la llave del tiempo y visita a sus amigos, Pequeña Dama?- preguntó Diana dando como opción, y sonriendo dando a entender que sería una buena idea.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, por favor adelántate, no le menciones nada a mi mamá por favor.- dijo Rini sacando dentro de sus vestimentas una larga y fina llave con un elegante collar dorado. La llave era dorada, con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro.

- Pequeña dama...¿no le dirá nada a su madre?- preguntó Diana un tanto exhaltada.

- No pasará nada, de todas maneras, en la tierra siempre he estado bien, tienen a luna pelota para que me manden recados.- dijo Rini, cuando alzó su brazo derecha sujetando fuertemente la llave. Gritando unas palabras al cielo, cuando éste, comenzó a nublarse en forma de espiral, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció la princesa.

- Pequeña Dama....- murmuró Diana y se retiró con varios pensamientos...

En un instante de luz blanca y desnuda, pasó a dar hacia un portal de diferentes dimensiones frente a Rini, cerrando los ojos y pensando en sus amigos, cuando sintió estar en un suelo fijo...insegura por la rapidez del tiempo, abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido para ella, al parecer se encontraba en una especie de bosque, no había nada alrededor, excepto árboles, ramas, arbustos e insectos raros. Lentamente, y nerviosamente, comenzó a caminar en contra de su voluntad, la curiosidad de saber en donde estaba, le perturbaba. Caminando a 3 metros de longitud, pasó difícil por unos arbustos, y miró su vestimenta, tenía su vestido blanco como comúnmente lo solía tener puesto. Entre pasos difíciles y caminos angostos, logró salir del bosque, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaba. Llegando, a algo que parecía no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía, un pilar enorme en el centro, mientras que habían más pilares alrededor de ése principal. Aves blancas que parecían tener la figura de águilas vigilaban como policías las entradas por en medio de los pilares.

Caminó un poco más aprisa, pensando que tal vez debería de tratarse de un sueño...o tal vez de una pesadilla, pero lo iba a descubrir, cueste lo que cueste. Llegó después de un cuarto de hora/15 minutos, cuando se escuchó gravemente 3 voces que, de tal sonido grande, tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos mirando asustada por todos lados para ver de donde provenía:

- Decid vuestras intenciones.- dijeron 3 voces proviniendo de las águilas.

- ¿Qué?- se preguntó Rini.

No hubo sonido alguno durante 1 minuto completo, mientras que Rini se recuperaba de las orejas, miraba a todos lados, pensando en que tal vez algo o alguien estaba tras de ella, espiándola. Se detuvo un segundo, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que nuevamente las 3 voces se oyeron, y lo bueno es que ahora sí estaba preparada para llevarse inmediatamente las manos a los oídos.

- Decid vuestras intenciones.- volvieron a decir y Rini se percató de que las voces provenían de las aves.

- Mi nombre es Rini, sólo quiero saber en dónde estoy.- dijo ésta tartamudeando un poco, y gritando para que las aves respondieran.

- Decid vuestras intenciones.- volvió a escuchar, y acostumbrándose ahora a las voces, se destapó y miraba confusa a las aves que estaban frente a ella.

- No entiendo..."intenciones".- se preguntó mientras se llevaba unos cuantos dedos a su barbilla y el otro lo colocaba en su estómago para apoyar en éste el otro brazo. Un momento de silencio hubo, cuando una quinta voz detrás de ella se escuchó.

- Los espíritus preguntan sus intenciones señorita, por favor podría decirme ¿quién es usted?- preguntó un niño pequeño de rizos y morenito con ojos grandes y negros.

- ¿Eh? Mi nombre es Rini....- dijo ésta sin pensar en lo que decía, por que aún varias preguntas se apoderaban de sus pensamientos, y ya después oía, pero no escuchaba, hasta que el pequeño le jaló un poco su vestido para que le hiciera caso.

- Qué ropa tan rara, mi nombre es Apacho.- dijo el niño sin mostrar una expresión alguna. Rini reaccionó.

- Mucho gusto Apacho.- dijo Rini sonriéndole, hincándose o bien, poniéndose de cuclillas ante el pequeño. Apacho se sonrojó un poco, aunque no lo mostraba sonriendo, sino, sólo tenía un poco color de mejillas.

- ¿Apacho?- preguntó otra voz, pero ahora ésta se escuchaba un tanto ronca, como si le faltara agua o algo por el estilo, pero a la vez, se escuchaba ruda y derecha. Apacho se transformó en un borrego y fue con la persona que estaba tras de Rini...

Rini volteó sorprendida y con signos de interrogación al niño, ¿cómo lo hizo? se preguntaba, pero ni tiempo tuvo de tartamudear o de seguir pensando, cuando vio una figura oscura en medio de 2 pilares...miró arriba y observó que 3 de las águilas que estaban vigilando, ya no estaban, eso también era extraño, pero en fin, presta atención, se dijo a sí misma cuando miraba detalladamente a.....un joven. Si, tenía que serlo, puesto que el cuerpo era grande a comparación de una mujer. Rini dio dos pasos atrás cuando el chico se dio a la luz. Traía cabellera larga y café oscura, y ojos fríos de un intenso negro azabache, y tez blanca, tenía una banda roja y plumas de indio y estaba con vestimenta india, pendientes largos y de cuencas azules y rojas, un chaleco de piel de color café oscuro estaba como camisa, y estaba desabrochada, unos pantalones un tanto aguados por los pies, y también de la misma tela y color estaba atada por una cuerda normal. Zapatos/tenis color café también. Salió combinado, la verdad, admitió Rini, y traía guantes raros en las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hao a Apacho que negó la cabeza, volviendo a la normalidad.

Hao miró a Rini quien seguía mirando a Apacho de una manera muy tierna, bueno, en parte tierno y otra parte de confusión, tal vez por la transformación que solía tener Apacho, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Ahora debía preocuparse de algo más importante que una chica, pensó Hao. El cabello largo de él se elevó y dejó salir un monstruo gigante y raro (para Rini) y ésta ya mencionada, retrocedió asustada mirando al gigante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a un Shaman?- preguntó Hao con mirada divertida y perversa.

- ¿Sh-Shaman?- preguntó Rini, olvidándose por completo del gigante y devolviendo la mirada a Hao sin entender.

- Éste es el shaman más poderoso de todos, yo que tú, saldría corriendo de aquí.- dijo Hao, sin embargo, Rini no se movió de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué es un Shaman?- murmuró Rini mirando ahora al piso dudando de preguntarle o no.

- No sabe lo que es Shaman.- mencionó la voz delicada de Apacho.

Hao dejó de aparecer al espíritu de fuego y se dio la vuelta, Rini lo miró y se le acercó corriendo, gritándole desde un: "espera", hasta un: "por favor". Hao se detuvo, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba un favor por parte de alguien y lo sacó de quicio un poco. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Cómo es que no teme al verlo como muchos lo hacen? ¿Sabrá quién es él? ¿Era "amiga" de Yho, su hermano gemelo? ¡¡¡No es momento Hao!!! pensó para sí, cuando Rini se puso frente a él.

- Por favor, dime ¿qué es este lugar?.- preguntó Rini

- Éste es el lugar de los espíritus.- fue lo único que mencionó Hao, pasando junto con Apache, los pilares, sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente habían aparecido las águilas, Rini quedó en estado shock, y miró cómo el chico se iba poco a poco.

- ¡¡¡Espera!!!- dijo Rini, cuando Apacho y Hao se volvieron.

- Señor Hao...- dijo Apacho dándole a entender un "mire, sigue ah".

- Si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que pasar por esos pilares.- dijo Hao

- Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, pero eres la primera persona quien veo por aquí (bueno, aparte de Apacho), necesito ayuda.- dijo Rini empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Hao dio nuevamente la espalda y comenzó a caminar seguido de Apacho, segundos después, ya que éste primero miró a Rini, después a Hao, y otra vez a Rini, para proseguir con seguir a su ídolo. Rini quedó con la boca abierta, jamás, anteriormente y repitiéndose en su mente, jamás había conocido a alguien tan....tan, frío, tan solitario, pero no era excusa alguna como para dejarla ahí de brazos cruzados. Ni hablar, poco a poco, dudando de lo que estaba por hacer, comenzó a caminar por en medio de los pilares...Apacho miró y dio un gritito ahogado cuando Hao se percató de lo que su acompañante acababa de hacer. Miró a la chica...¿seguía ahí?.

Rini caminó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, cuando las águilas notaron su presencia y sucedió algo milagroso que Hao no se esperaba ver antes...Rini pasó aún y cuando los rayos para impedir su entrada, le daban en su cuerpo, Rini sintió que no podía sentir su propio cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada, sólo en el querer llegar hasta donde estaba el chico...Apacho quedó impresionado, y Hao sólo abrió un poco la boca cuando, llega un momento en el que Rini no soportó más los rayos y las cosas que los guardianes espirituales le mandaban...una figura apareció detrás de ella, una sombra celeste y plateada se dibujó cuando gritaba de desesperación.

La figura mostraba una mujer delgada y tez blanca con ojos azules, vestimenta un tanto parecida a la de la chica, y cabellera larga y lisa, pero lo más impresionante, fueron las alas que se mostraban...al igual que Rini, el ángel se retorcía a la par que Rini. Sintiéndose atada por las manos, Rini dejó de avanzar y se escuchó una explosión. De un momento a otro, Hao tenía en sus brazos a la hermosa Rini que ahora estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Señor Hao?- preguntó Apacho en tono de "¿es cierto lo que veo?"

- Está desmayada..."nunca conocí a una chica capaz de arriesgar su vida por sólo dirigirme unas palabras...¿por qué? ¿por qué no la puedo...por qué no la puedo matar?"- pensó al momento en que la llevaba dentro del pilar y Apacho lo siguió.

La recostó en el suelo mientras él, sin darle mucha importancia en donde estaba, habían prendido una fogata y cada cuando que podía, una miradita no le hacía mal a nadie, pero Apacho se hacía notar cada vez que hacía eso...Una mirada de tristeza se puso en el niño...Hao lo observó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hao.

- Me preocupa señor...¿por qué la salvó antes de la explosión?- preguntó Apacho.

- Hay algo en ella que también me llama la atención Apacho, ¿notaste la figura detrás de ella?- preguntó Hao.

-.......- asintió el niño en silencio.

- Eso es algo poco común en las personas, sobre todo por la pregunta que hizo y no supe qué responder.- dijo Hao.

- ¿Se refiere a cuando ella preguntó lo que era un Shaman?- preguntó el niño volviendo a los hechos.

- Sí...mejor frecuentar con ella, la suerte está cambiando a mi favor, y pronto Yho, mi hermano gemelo que llevamos la misma sangre....- comenzó a decir cuando una sonrisa se le vino a los labios.

- ¿Nuevamente piensa atacar?- preguntó Apacho.

- Tengo mejores planes...enviaré a ella ahora.- dijo Hao.

- La señorita Rini parece buena persona...¿por qué no se hace amigo de ella, señor Hao? Así como Apacho es su amigo.- dijo Apacho sonriendo tímidamente, deseando no meter la pata.

- Yo no tengo amigos Apacho...- dijo Hao.

Apacho lo miró sin saber qué decir o responder a su líder que se equivocaba, ya que por lo menos él sentía un poco de afecto hacia la persona quien le ayudó en varios momentos, sin embargo, la pregunta del por qué salvar a la chica a la mitad de la explosión era de cuidarse, era algo que no hacía Hao todos los días. Hao miró a Rini que estaba boca arriba con ojos cerrados, el cabello alborotado y las manos, una en parte de la cintura con el estómago y la otra la tenía a un lado, lejos de su cuerpo.

- Apacho, tráeme mi capa que la dejé en el otro lado del pilar.- ordenó Hao, cuando Apacho se levantó, se transformó en borrego y fue a buscar la capa del señor Hao.

- "espero no se la coma"- pensó Hao, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo desmayado de Rini. Se sentó al costado de ella, y la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que sus brazos se pusieran sin sentido, el cuerpo levantado y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás con sus cabellos rosas alborotadas. Hao sostuvo con una mano el cuerpo de la chica y con la otra le acarició primero la mejilla para pasarla a la frente y quitar los mechones de cabellos en sí, y cepillaba con 3 dedos el resto de la melena rosa...le recordó a alguien, que durante también mucho tiempo, no pensó volver a sentir su presencia.

- "nunca pensé volver a encontrarte, mi queridísima esposa"- pensó Hao cuando, sin saber, Apacho se acercaba a la pareja. Descubriendo que el chico se acercaba al rostro de Rini y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Duró alrededor de 3 segundos sin ser correspondido pero de una manera se sintió satisfecho, dejando suavemente la cabeza sobre el suelo, acomodando su manos en el estómago de la chica.

- "me encargaré de que volvamos a estar como antes, lo prometo".- pensó Hao al momento en el que Apacho se acercó con la capa.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.


	2. Cumpleañeros

Capítulo 2: Cumpleañeros.

Estando un poco alejados de lo que parecía la muerte de Hao, Yoh y los demás shamanes se daban un merecido descanso en la región correspondiente, bueno, normalmente Yoh y Manta seguían recibiendo órdenes de Anna, no sólo sobre los quehaceres de la casa y la comida, sino de varios mandados más, por ejemplo: la tarea. Pronto sería Mayo 12, cumpleaños de Hao e Yoh. Anna había llamado por medios de espíritus a los chicos, para reunirse en casa de Yoh y pronto de ella. Todos habían aceptado la invitación, pero, no justificaba que Yoh no hiciera la cena y la comida. Preparando tallarines y sopa de carne, se sentó en la colina donde normalmente iba a reflexionar. Amidamaru detrás suyo en completo silencio. El día finalmente llegó, pensó Amidamaru. Yoh vestía de unos pantalones (doblados por fuera) verdes, estaba con sus sandalias normales, traía una coleta pero sus mechones seguían a los lados mientras que el cabello en la liga estaba alborotado, con una blusa de mangas dobladas también, abierta y un collar de picos en su cuello.

- Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la voz lejana del espíritu samurai.

- Sí, gracias, sólo que me puse a pensar en Hao.- dijo Yoh

- ¿Su hermano gemelo, pero, creí que él....?- se detuvo unos momentos antes de pensar si debía decir o no lo que pensaba.

- Descuida, puedes decirlo: está muerto, y eso es algo que nos quita a todos una carga encima.- dijo Yoh levantándose y estirándose un poco dando un bostezo.

- Amo Yoh.- dijo Amidamaru

- Es mejor que entremos, terminaré la cena para cuando lleguen.- dijo Yoh retirándose y entrando a la casa.

Manta fue el que ya se encontraba dentro de ésta, saludaba a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entre risas y jaloneos, le entregó un collar con un amuleto rojo que decía: Amistad. Según Manta, era para la buena suerte, y le agradecía ser su amigo, en muchas ocasiones, en que Manta se encontraba en peligro, éste siempre ayudaba en lo mejor posible, obviamente, el agradecimiento es un don muy especial y se refleja muy bien en el amigo Manta para esto. Anna se encontraba, con su vestimenta igual, y el paliacate en la cabeza, y sentada en el comedor, Manta llegó y la saludó, aunque, tímidamente.

- Hola Anna.- fue lo que dijo Manta.

- Hola.- dijo con voz seca y Manta tuvo una gota inmensa en la cabeza.

Estuvieron en una conversación silenciosa, mirando de un lado para otro hasta que llegó Yoh informando que la comida estaba lista, Anna se sintió satisfecha de tener a un prometido responsable, no es algo que puedes encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina, pero, en el fondo de su ser, ella lo amaba, siempre queriendo el bien para su prometido. Lo mejor de Yoh siempre había sido su madurez, aunque, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando se pone demasiado niño, pero sabe en qué momentos debe dar su opinión, aunque guarde mucho silencio, su sonrisa presente en cada momento, incluso, ya había tenido más confianza con ella, y también un tanto cariñoso (en cuestión de besos y abrazos).

Pasándole un brazo a Anna, comenzó a platicar con Manta. Sonó el timbre y de la puerta entró Ren/ Len Tao junto con su hermana Jun. Después vino Horo Horo (vestido de unos pantalones negros, un tanto aguados, y un chaleco negro con tiras azules alrededor del cuello y de los botones, su banda ahora era azul y tenis azules y sus manoplas negras decorada ligeramente con una tira azul) con su hermana menor Pilika que últimamente había crecido a una señorita (su cabello lo había arreglado en una coleta muy alta, vestida de una falda negra colegiala, y una blusa de tirantes negra), Lyserg con Morphine (su hada, y también había dejado la vestimenta de los X, ahora vestía de pantalones negros, al igual que los zapatos y una camisa de manga larga pero formal, blanca, y de botones, su cabello lo había cortado y crecido unos centímetros) Fausto VIII llegó (aquí Manta se puso detrás de Yoh un tanto asustado) Chocolove y Ryu. En fin, todos se encontraban para celebrar el cumpleaños 18 de su amigo y líder.

- Felicidades Yoh.- dijo Jun, la hermana de Len.

- Gracias.- fue lo único que comentaba Yoh sonriendo tímidamente, y de vez en cuando le daba un beso a Anna en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Cómo la han pasado durante este tiempo?- preguntó Horo Horo observando a Lyserg.

- Morphine y yo hemos ido a visitar a la princesa Jun, se encuentra bien, pero descansando después de todo, creo que todos merecemos eso.- dijo Lyserg, mientras que su hada se colocaba en su hombro sentada, se mostraba feliz.

- ¿Qué me dices tú Len?- nuevamente Horo Horo preguntó ahora observando al chico ojos dorados (o como sea)

- Visité a mi familia.- mencionó en tono de "pocos amigos".

- ¿Acaso ustedes no salieron a ningún lado?- preguntó Fausto a Horo Horo y a Pilika.

- Sólo estuvimos un tiempo con la familia.- dijo Pilika sonriendo

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de todos, a pesar de tener un gusto por volverse a ver, es como si no tuvieran un tema de conversación para hablar, todos tenían pensado que Yoh se sentiría un poco triste por la muerte de su hermano gemelo, Yoh se encontraba con una sonrisa, pero no una con la que todos se sintieran a gusto, era una sonrisa como quien dice: Falsa. Manta era el que estaba muy feliz, cambió de lugar por el de Anna, por que Fausto estaba del otro lado de Yoh y reía nervioso.

- Sé que todos piensan en Hao.- dijo Yoh, todos excepto Anna pusieron sus ojos blancos (típico en la serie)

- ¿Acaso...sabe leer la mente nuestro bro'?- preguntó Chocolove con su típico acento de confusión.

- No es eso Chocolove, es simplemente que yo, al igual que ustedes, no sé la respuesta de lo que pasó en verdad. Pero, Hao por el momento no está, vamos a celebrar y por favor, despéjense de lo que sucedió.- dijo Yoh, mientras que Anna, sorpresivamente, lo miró, tal vez debido a su respuesta.

- Yoh tiene razón, mejor pongámonos a celebrar.- dijo Manta

- Feliz cumpleaños, señor Hao.- dijo Apacho desde donde estaba sentado al otro extremo del pilar.

-........- Hao no mencionó, estaba en medio del pilar, la cabeza un poco baja con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados. Después de 2 minutos, Hao abrió los ojos y miró a Apacho que estaba un tanto lejos.

Apacho seguía sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, sin embargo, una felicitación era lo que tal vez su señor necesitaba ahora en esos momentos. Hao se vino acercando a Apacho y mientras iba, Apacho se acercó a un cuerpo rescostada en el suelo. Rini aún no despertaba, casi un día completo estaba dormida.

- Lady Rini no despierta.- dijo Apacho, desde el día anterior, el señor Hao le había pedido el favor de llamarla por ese respeto. Hao se acercó y miró desde donde estaba a Rini acostada.

- Lo sé, gracias por la felicitación.- dijo Hao sin mucha importancia, y se puso de cuclillas, cargó con una mano por la espalda de Rini y la otra la sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Nuevamente Rini colocó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, pero con ayuda de Apacho, logró que la cabeza se colocara en el pecho del señor Hao. La tomó unos instantes en sus brazos, mirándola tan hermosa dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla? Sabiendo perfectamente que no es la misma persona, el alma de su difunta esposa se encontraba en el cuerpo de ella, tal vez si iba con el Libro de los Muertos, un mito egipcio, lograría que la verdadera Rini volviera a la tierra, pero...le gustaba...le gustaba que estuviera el cabello rosa, la piel suave y blanca, los ojos marrones, simplemente: hermosa.

- Vamos Apacho.- dijo Hao caminando por entre los pilares seguido de Apacho quien le seguía el paso a su señor.

- ¿A donde vamos señor Hao?- preguntó Apacho.

- Iremos a buscar a los otros.- dijo Hao atravesando los pilares en donde nuevamente se mostraban las águilas guardianes.

Caminaron por el bosque alrededor de una hora y media cuando se detuvieron en un espacio conocido para ellos, era uno en donde anteriormente habían descansado, con una fogata para cocinar, y se sentaron en el piso, el espíritu de fuego apareció y Hao ordenó que vigilara los alrededores. En ese momento Rini comenzó a despertar, poco a poco, con pesadez, sus ojos se entrecerraron y los párpados se abrieron, la vista era doble al principio, pero forzándola un poco más, ahora veía normal. El chico que había visto estaba con Apacho en medio del bosque, sentado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja y cerrada. Rini sintió su peso del cuerpo, no quería moverse pero tenía qué hacerlo. Así que jaló su cuerpo para sentarse, y lo hizo, aunque torpemente por el sueño todavía. Rini caminó lentamente hacia Hao, hasta que se percató de que estaba en una concentración en lo que el chico hacía, dio media vuelta cuando:

- Lady Rini despertó, señor Hao.- dijo Apacho y Rini viró nuevamente cuando Hao dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

Ambos quedaron mirándose, mutuamente sin saber qué decir, Rini abría la boca pero no salían palabras, sólo titubeaba, cuando miró alrededor de donde estaban, comenzaba a ponerse más frío de lo normal. Se sentó en el suelo tapándose los hombros con las manos, y el cabello rosa se vino de frente.

- Hace frío, puedes venir si quieres.- dijo Hao volviendo su vista hacia la fogata, cerrando los ojos seguido de que bajaba la cabeza para dormir un poco. Apacho estaba vigilando unos pescados que se asaban en la fogata con palos, 3 con exactitud.

Rini se acercó, un paso a paso, sin despegar la vista al joven quien intentaba relajarse, bueno, eso lo que ella pensaba, pero era sólo una teoría, cuando llegó cerca de la fogata, separada por completo tanto de Apacho como de Hao...¿Hao? ¿Así se llamaba? Era un nombre bonito, corto, simple, pero le quedaba. Miró detrás y observó el espíritu de Hao vigilando. A pesar de que seguía asustaba intentaba recordar lo que le había pasado. "Primero estaba en casa, vine aquí con la llave, pero ¿cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Podré regresar?" se preguntaba mientras que, olvidándose de lo demás, metió su mano debajo de su cuello y sacó la cadena larga y fina, con la llave.

- "Esta llave es para llegar a la tierra donde está Serena y las demás ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿por qué no hay explicación?"- pensaba Rini al momento en el que una mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Apacho le puso su mano en su hombro, Rini guardó la llave, cuando Apacho le entregó una capa color blanca, y Rini la aceptó...

- El señor Hao no quiere que pase frío, lady Rini.- dijo Apacho sonriendo ligeramente.

Rini miró a Hao con la misma posición, ¿por qué era tan reservado consigo mismo? o por lo menos ¿qué estará pensando? Rini se puso la capa de Hao que le había prestado, y Apacho se retiró. Quitó los pescados que estaban ya listos para comerse, pero dejaron que se enfriara un poco la comida y Apacho se fue a buscar algo de agua, llevando de quién sabe donde, una botella vacía. Tanto Rini como Hao estaban de extremo a extremo, ella lo miraba directamente, y de reojo observaba a su alrededor. Ni hablar...se quedó donde estaba. ¿Cómo es que estar con alguien peligroso, la hiciera sentir segura? Sin notarlo Apacho regresó de borreguito (Rini sonrió ya que se acostumbró a verlo de esa manera y le gustaba, ) con la botella y llegó primero con Rini. Volvió a la normalidad.

- Gracias Apacho.- dijo Rini cuando éste le dejó la botella, ésta con más confianza, la tomó y le dio unos pequeños tragos.

- Lady Rini.- dijo Apacho cuando se iba a retirar, pero Rini le interrumpió.

- Apacho...¿qué le pasa a....al...señor Hao?- preguntó Rini sonrojada.

- El señor Hao desearía que le hablara de "t" y no de "usted".- dijo Apacho.

- Pero, si tú le hablas así de respeto.- dijo Rini sin entender.

- Apacho le debe mucho al señor Hao, por eso le tiene mucho agradecimiento, el señor Hao ayuda a Apacho cuando puede.- dijo el niño.

- Pero...¿siempre está así de serio?- preguntó Rini mirándolo.

- Sí, señor Hao no habla mucho, pero gusta de compañía...hoy, el señor Hao cumple años, Lady Rini.- dijo Apacho.

Rini quedó sorprendida al comentario que dijo Apacho, y se levantó. Apacho la miró sin decir nada y se fue caminando hacia su señor, mientras que Rini lo miraba retirarse, se sujetó la capa puesto que el viento comenzó a soplar de lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó una cajita con una palanca y la miró, pensando en que tal vez no le gustaría escuchar esa tonada. Sin embargo, era lo único que tenía para darle...nuevamente, paso a pasito comenzó a caminar en dirección de Hao. Cuando estuvo ya a su lado, se sentó con las piernas a un lado, y permaneció silencio, Hao no se movía, sólo estaba con sus párpados cerrados, cuando se escuchó una pequeña canción. Una tonada de una caja de música...Rini movía la palanca mirando la caja de música con mirada serena, pensando en su hogar.

Hao abrió sus ojos después de que la música terminó, y Rini colocó la caja de música en el suelo esperando respuesta, y fue cuando observó que Hao abría los ojos y después dirigía la vista hacia ella, Apacho estaba cerca pero no vio lo que su señor hacía.

- F-feliz...cu...m-ple-e-añ-os.- dijo muy rápido, por que se sentía incómoda, normalmente muchos tienen la idea de que cuando cumples años, es momento de relajo y de fiesta, pero no sabía si a eso se le podría decir "fiesta".

- ............- Hao no respondió.

- No te quedes callado...sólo intento...decirte que...que.- se quedó muda y se sonrojó, tal vez pensando en lo torpe que debía escuchar.

- .........- no respondía.

- Ay!.- dijo Rini en tono divertido, como si se hubiera equivocado, pensó Hao.

- ¿Por qué tienen la costumbre de regalar cosas?- preguntó Hao tomando la caja de música.

- ¿Eh?...pues...eh...ésa es una costumbre antigua, no sé exactamente qué decirte, pero...cuando uno da algo a alguien, es por que te tiene un aprecio o un cariño muy especial.- dijo Rini

- ¿Aprecio?, ¿qué palabra es esa?- dijo Hao en tono sarcasmo.

- El aprecio es una forma de decir que algo te gusta con especial, y lo demuestras....- se quedó callada "no lo estoy diciendo bien"....

- ..........- la miró sin expresión.

- El aprecio es cuando das mérito hacia las personas o hacia un objeto, como yo, en este caso, ésta caja de música, me la regalaron cuando era bebé y mi mamá solía tocarla para dormirme....- dijo Rini mostrando una sonrisa a Hao que lo dejó impactado: la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

- .................- seguía sin decir algo.

- .....no sé por qué....pero, cuando estoy triste, o sola, o tengo miedo...suelo tocar ésta pieza y la llevo conmigo siempre, por que, tengo el presentimiento de que tiene una magia, o algo que no sé cómo explicar...pero, me hace sentir bien, me relaja...- dijo Rini con total sinceridad.

- ........- Hao miró la caja musical y después miró a Rini quien se colocaba la capa.

- (suspiro).- por parte de Rini quien ahora ponía sus piernas junto a ella, y las abrazaba con sus brazos y colocaba la cabeza encima de las piernas y miraba a la nada. Hao dejó la pequeña caja en el suelo, y volvía a su estancia de concentración, pero preguntándose....

- Entonces....¿por qué me das algo tan apreciado para ti?- se escuchó la voz de Hao. Rini lo observó sin comprender.

- Lo siento, es que....no tengo nada qué obsequiarte...pero...- dijo Rini un tanto apenada.

- Veo que no quieres deshacerte de esto, por que en tus ojos se puede ver que lo quieres demasiado, lo has tenido desde siempre, dices que te gusta su tono...¿por qué me lo estás obsequiando?- preguntó Hao mirándola.

- Por que de no ser por ti, no sé en donde me encontraría ahora, no sabría qué hacer....no tendría....(muda) deseos....de conocerte más a fondo....- dijo Rini apenada de lo que decía, quería que se abriera la tierra para que la tragase completita.

- ........- Hao no dijo nada, sólo tomó la caja musical, tomó una mano de Rini y le puso en ésta la caja.

- ¿eh?- se quedó en estado shock.

- No puedo aceptar algo que es tan importante para ti, amada_ Kliseph_.- dijo Hao (Kliseph: esposa mía)

- ¿Pero....si yo...?- tartamudeó Rini cuando Hao le puso dos dedos en sus labios y la miró a los ojos.

Hao se puso en su posición de concentración...cerró sus ojos cuando Rini quedó un tanto sacada de quicio por lo sucedido...¿cómo explicar? Después de todo, tiene un corazón hermoso. Pensó la chica pelirosada. Llegó un momento en el que Apacho se durmió por su parte, se había comido su pedazo de pescado...Rini comía el suyo, aunque con desgano propio. ¿De verdad quería irse de ahí? ¿Estarían preocupados? Espero que no....

-....Diana me prometió no decir nada.- murmuró, pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Diana?- preguntó Hao, en su mismo estado.

- Mi gatita, así se llama.- respondió Rini cuando se llevó una mano a la boca "no debí decir eso..."

- ¿Tú gato habla?- preguntó Hao sin sorprenderse.

- Sí...- dijo Rini.

Ya era de tarde y aún seguían celebrando en casa de Yoh, éste había salido a su colina preferida, sentándose y poniéndose en una pose despreocupada, sus brazos en la cabeza, recargado en el árbol y las piernas extendidas. Anna miraba a Yoh desde la casa y lo buscó en la cima. Llegando....

- Pensé que estabas animado a ésta reunión.- dijo Anna

- Sí, y agradezco que los hayas invitado, pero por el momento sigo pensando en Hao.- dijo Yoh un tanto feliz.

- Llevamos tiempo después de lo que pasó.- dijo Anna sentándose al lado de Yoh mirando al cielo estrellado.

- Me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado, si esto no hubiera pasado?- preguntó Yoh

- ¬¬.........no lo sé.- dijo Anna.

- Por un momento creí, haberte perdido.- dijo Yoh a Anna tomándole de la mano.

- Yo admito que me asusté mucho cuando absorbió tu alma.- dijo Anna.

- Lo bueno es que seguimos estando juntos.- mencionó Yoh.

Tanto uno como otro se levantaron de donde estaban tomados de la mano, se pusieron de frente a frente, cuando Anna puso su mano en la mejilla de Yoh. Pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella y juntando más su cuerpo, ella puso sus brazos por su cuello cuando se acercaron a un largo beso.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2....

Notas de la autora: gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad, y espero que éste capítulo largo les guste, jajaja, no tenía nada que hacer, así que continué la historia. Dejen comentarios por favor, es mi primer fic de Shaman King.


End file.
